


POI Knightrider fusion AU

by whomii2



Series: POI crossovers [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese starts a new job with an unusual partner  [Finch=Kitt; Reese=Michael; Nathan=Devon]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unconventional Partners

Reese had been somewhat curious when the well-dressed lawyer came to post his bail. As he had found little to catch his interest lately, he decided to go along and see where things would lead.

Apparently, it led to a large mansion and a tall blond haired man named Ingram who wanted to offer Reese a job. Ingram explained that he had a friend, and that he and his friend had a dream of helping the people who too often fell through the cracks of law enforcement until it was too late and the damage was done. 

Reese was skeptical and wondered how they thought one man could make a difference when the police or other agencies couldn’t. Clearly they had money, but it would take more than that. Ingram laughed and stated that not only was his friend wealthy, he was also a genius and had designed and built a machine that would be indispensable in the task ahead of them. But as extraordinary as the machine was, it would still require a human operative for the “hands on” details of their missions. Apparently, they thought John could be that operative--giving him a chance once again to be a protector instead of an assassin. 

Reese was intrigued but not convinced. So Ingram took him for a chance to “pop the hood” on their creation. At first Reese was confused murmuring “it’s a Buick Skylark?” “Only in appearance“ Ingram replied. “You’ll find this car has a lot more in the way of accessories than you could possibly imagine.” Reese was impressed by the alleged invulnerable exterior, turbo-charged engine, and hidden weaponry. He slid behind the wheel and was confronted with the most high-tech looking dashboard he had ever seen. He mused “just like James Bond--where are the rocket launchers?” and was surprised when a tetchy voice replied “it’s a bit early in our relationship for rocket launchers, don’t you agree? Now kindly refrain from pawing my controls and I won’t need to give you a demonstration of the ejector seat!”

Ingram laughed and said “did I forget to mention the car comes equipped with an artificial intelligence? We like to call him Harold, and he will be your partner”

John wasn’t sure about the unusual partnership, but the chance for a new purpose that would allow him to help people and do good again wasn’t something he was willing to walk away from. And as time went on he often found himself forgetting “Harold” was just a machine, as he had such a distinctive if prickly personality. And “Harold’s” incessant mother-hening, insisting John ate and slept and castigating him when he took too many risks wasn’t behavior often associated with the inanimate. Harold also had distinctly different taste in music, and John would often find himself battling with the car over the preferred radio station during long drives. But it was nice to have someone to talk to, someone who knew everything about John but didn’t pass judgment on him. 


	2. Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an argument

John’s car was pissed at him again

John claimed that they didn’t have time to visit a car wash before heading home. Really, Harold’s exterior could withstand a bazooka blast - a little mud and dirt wasn’t going to hurt it.

Harold disagreed. And he rolled over John’s foot to emphasize his point. Reese knew it was deliberate because he backed over just the empty tip of his shoe. John’s toe wasn’t hurt at all until he made the mistake of kicking Harold’s tire when he finally released him.

But John stubbornly refused to give in, claiming the need to return quickly. Harold had let him inside and driven off, but he was making his displeasure known by messing with the AC. John would turn it up, and cool air would blow for a few minutes, but it would gradually peter out until the interior became stifling. Harold blandly responded to John’s complaints by saying the temperature was within acceptable norms.

So finally John took refuge in a diner, dawdling over his meal before having to face the oppressive atmosphere of the car again. He sighed when the waitress brought him a large slice of pie “on the house.“ She had been flirting with John throughout his meal, and it made John uncomfortable and a little guilty; he would have to leave her a generous tip. The flirting would never lead anywhere, even if John were interested. At the first sign of any hanky-panky in the car, they would both be treated to a quick demonstration of the ejector seats.

Harold’s boundaries about what was and was not acceptable behavior in his interior had been stated early in their partnership, and had crystallized during their first stakeout. It soon became apparent that this stakeout would be different from others in John’s past. Harold had inquired curiously about the empty bottle John brought with him, reminding him of the “no food in car” rule (he was fanatical about the cleanliness of his interior and made sure John scrupulously removed all trash when he exited the car. While he might nag John to ensure he ate, he insisted it was always outside the car). 

On hearing the true purpose of the bottle, Harold went ballistic “I assure you there most certainly WILL be bathrooms on this stakeout. In fact, I am perfectly capable of monitoring the suspect myself. Why don’t you just take a nap and I will wake you if there is any activity. But perhaps a brief trip to the restroom first before settling in?”

John smiled a little at the memory. That was just one of the many tousles he had with the persnickety AI he had been partnered with. He would have to admit that he had become rather fond of their little snark-fests. He found himself missing it on the long drive, so used to teasing Harold as a means of whiling away the time. 

Deciding to be the better..Man? Human? Person? John finally relented and allowed Harold to pull over at a car wash. While the car was being dried with soft towels, John perused the various air fresheners for sale. Harold could be fussy about his accessories. John needed to find one that was tastefully elegant but still distinctive, much like Harold. (that was a rather tall order for a simple air freshener) Having made his selection, John went out to his now gleaming and immaculate car. He could almost swear the grill and headlights were smiling at him. He settled inside and hung the purchase from the rearview mirror. Harold sniffed in disdain but John could tell he was pleased with the peace offering.

They resumed their journey, arguing over what station to listen to and all once again right with their world.


	3. Speed Limit

This should be more fun, John grumped to himself.

He was riding in what was literally the fastest car in the world. A car which refused to go over the speed limit (except for mission emergencies). A car which refused to let John “drive” if he was injured, or tired, or had had even one drink.

Harold could be a stickler for following the rules; as representatives of the Foundation for Law and Government he felt it was their duty to set a good example

John slouched down in his seat in shame as his marvel of technology was passed by a group of elderly nuns in a Cadillac.

Maybe John should take up knitting for the long road trips?


End file.
